Big Brother 5
Big Brother 5 '''is the fifth season of The Big Brother ORG Wiki. Moderators Gameplay/Format *Big Brother House:' Houseguests are added to a Secret Facebook Group and Facebook Group Chat together with the hosts. This is where they are informed of events happening in the game. Events such as competitions, twists, etc. are posted in a forum in the Big Brother Wikia site. **'Diary Room:' Houseguests will be able to utilize Diary Room Chats via Facebook, as a group chat with the hosts to send their challenge submissions, confessionals & votes. **'Viewing Lounge' *'Head of Household' *'Nominations' *'Power of Veto' *'Eviction' *'Expulsion:' Includes the "''Three Strike Rule" for voting and challenge submissions. *'Jury:' Consists of the final seven evicted houseguests. *'Fan Favorite Award' Changes Gender Ratio: For the first time ever, there were more females than males in the season. Exit Interviews: After each person's eviction Eva gives an exit interview to the evictee and it is posted to the Viewing Lounge. Twists VIP: Each week the runner up in the head of household competition and one person of their choice will become VIP for the week and can not be nominated for eviction. VIP access may also be gained other ways. Yap's Bar: During Week 7, Yap was the bartender and gave out drinks to the houseguests. The three houseguests chosen to receive the drinks were Emma, Jennifer and Zach. Emma chose first and received a makeover to her manga and became ineligible to participate in the upcoming HOH. Zach chose next and got a disadvantage in the HOH, but Jennifer received a large bonus in the next one. Diamond Power of Veto: During Week 4, houseguests were given the option to participate for Head of Household or a secret power, which was the Diamond Power of Veto. Jessica won and she ended up using it on George Week 5 and replacing him with Daniel. Memory Wall Houseguests The Game } |- ! colspan="16" | Voting History |- | align="left" | Felix | TBA | | TBA | | colspan="2" |Daniel | | Zach | TBA | | TBA | | Emma | | rowspan="2" |''Jury Vote'' |- | align="left" | Jessica | | | TBA | TBA | colspan="2" |Daniel | | | | Jennifer | | TBA | | |- | align="left" | Hannah | | TBA | TBA | TBA | colspan="2" |Daniel | TBA | Zach | | | | TBA | | | |- | align="left" | Emma | TBA | TBA | | | colspan="2" | | | TBA | Jennifer | TBA | | | colspan="3" | |- | align="left" | Alex | TBA | TBA | | TBA | colspan="2" | TBA | | TBA | Jennifer | TBA | | colspan="4" | |- | align="left" | George | TBA | | | TBA | colspan="2" |Daniel | | Zach | TBA | | | colspan="5" | |- | align="left" | Jennifer | | TBA | TBA | TBA | colspan="2" | TBA | Zach | | | colspan="6" | |- | align="left" | Asa | TBA | TBA | TBA | | colspan="2" |Daniel | TBA | | | colspan="7" | |- | align="left" | Zach | TBA | TBA | TBA | TBA | colspan="2" | TBA | | colspan="8" | |- | align="left" | Mia | TBA | | | TBA | colspan="2" | | colspan="9" |- | align="left" | Daniel | | TBA | | | colspan="2" | colspan="10" |- | align="left" | Jamie | | TBA | TBA | | colspan="11" |- | align="left" | Szymon | TBA | TBA | | colspan="12" |- | align="left" | HLC | TBA | | colspan="13" |- | align="left" | Patrick | | colspan="14" |- | colspan="21" |- ! VIP | | | | | colspan="2" | | | | |- ! Evicted | | | | | colspan="2" | | | | | | | | | |- ! Jury | colspan="7" | | | | | | | | |} In Week 5, Jessica used the Diamond Power of Veto she had won in week 4 to remove George from the block and replaced him with Daniel. Links *'Big Brother Season 5 Forum' Category:Seasons